With every heartbeat, there are always mountains
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Lucas is writing a children's book. A son is on the way for Lucas and Peyton. Sawyer is running for class president while Lucky is the victim of bullying at school.Reviews are welcome.
1. Hope

Date: 8-10-2026

Scene: Evening-Andy and Karen's house-dining room

Situation: Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer and Lucky are having dinner with Andy, Karen and a teenage Lily

Andy(looking at Lucky's bruised face): Sweetheart, how did you get all of those bruises on your face?

Lucky(lying to protect Lily): A ball hit me in the face one day while I was playing basketball at River Court

Lily(laughing nervously): And we should just leave it like that

Lucky(referring to the special olympics): I miss competing in the olympics

Lily(mumbling underneath her breath): The olympics don't miss you, retard

Andy: Luck, you should show me all of your medals and trophies sometime

Lucky(smiling): Yes of course

Karen: Tomorrow is the first day of school. Is anyone excited about going back to school?

Lily(looking at Lucky in disgust): No

Lucky(frightened by Lily's mean stare): No

Sawyer(excited, she boasts): I am going to run for senior class president this school year

Lily: Sawyer, can I be your secretary?

Sawyer: Yes of course, cousin

Lily: I am your aunt, remember?

Sawyer: You don't look old enough to be my aunt

Lucas: I am planning to write a children's book in the near future. My funny blue valentine will be the title of the book. Lucky and Sawyer have inspired me to write my funny blue valentine.

Peyton: Luke, I don't understand why you have decided to wait this long to let me know about your book idea.

Lucas(with a smirk): I wanted to surprise you, baby

Peyton: I have some really exciting news of my own to share with the family this evening

Lily(curious): What is it?

Peyton(admiring her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you

Karen(shocked, she is overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Andy(shocked): OH MY GOD

Sawyer(shocked): OH MY GOD

Lucky(joyful,she cries): I am going to have a little brother or sister. mom, I thank you so much for giving me this gift.


	2. Equilibrium

Date: 8-11-2026

Scene 1: Morning-The Scott's house-dining room

Situation: Lucas, Peyton, Lucky and Sawyer are sitting around the dining table eating breakfast

Lucas(refering to Peyton): My beautiful pregnant wife, how are you doing this morning?

Peyton: Having morning sickness sucks because I never get a break from using the bathroom

Sawyer(disgusted): Whoa, mom, I am eating my breakfast. I don't want to hear any of your crazy bathroom stories.

Peyton(laughing): I am sorry, Sawyer

Lucky: I don't understand why women have to go through so much when they are pregnant. Hopefully, I didn't cause you any pain when you were pregnant with me.

Peyton(refering to the baby): I can't wait for the baby to be born so I can be skinny again

Lucas(touching Peyton's stomache): Our son is surely a fighter

Peyton(confused): How do you know that we will have a son?

Lucas: Sometimes I have visions of the future

Peyton: I thank you for explaining, Luke

Lucky(coughing): All of a sudden I am becoming sick

Lucas: Lucky Haley Scott, you are going to school no matter what

Lucky(complaing): I don't want to go to school

Peyton: Why not?

Lucky: There are monsters at my school

Sawyer: Monsters don't exist

Lucky: How can you be so sure?

Sawyer: I just know, trust me

Lucky: Sometimes monsters can come in human form

Peyton: Whatever you do, please don't tell me that you are being bullied. I don't have time for that kind of drama.

Lucky: OK

Sawyer: Lucky, you have to go to school today because I need you to help me with my campaign.

Lucky: Before Lily asked you, I had wanted to be your secretary. Since Lily has stolen my job, I don't know how I can help you.

Sawyer: Don't worry, I will find something for you to do

Lucky(smiling): Thanks

Sawyer(standing up): Lucky, It is time for us to go to school now. I will drive you to school this morning and so forth.

Lucky(embracing Peyton and Lucas): Goodbye, mom and dad

Lucas(with a smirk): Goodbye, sweetheart

Peyton(kissing Lucky's cheek): Goodbye, I love you

(Sawyer embraces her parents then her and Lucky head off to school)


	3. Adversity

Scene 2: One Tree Hill High School

Time of day: Lunchtime

(An angry, Lily encounters Lucky on her way to the lunchroom for lunch. Lily aggressively slams Lucky against a locker in the hallway)

Lily(yelling): Hey you, give me your lunch money

Lucky(frightened): I don't have any money

Lily(pushing Lucky down on the ground): You are a liar

Lucky(choked up): I am not a liar

Lily(repeatedly kicking Lucky): You do have money so give it to me

Lucky(crying, she gives Lily her lunch money): Here is my lunch money, take it

Lily(smiling): Thanks

Lucky(sobbing): I am suppose to be your cousin or whatever. I don't understand why do you hate me so much.

Lily(repeatedly punching Lucky in the face): I am your aunt, never forget that. I have authority over you since I am older than you and I am your dad's sister.

Lucky: But still..

Lily: I don't understand why you have to be so goddamn mentally retarded all of the time

Lucky: I am retarded?

Lily(mumbling underneath her breath): Peyton should've aborted you before you were born

(Lily's harsh words hurt Lucky's feelings so much that she starts crying. Unsympathetic, Lily starts laughing in which increases Lucky's grief. Lily continues to torment Lucky until Sawyer shows up on the scene)

Sawyer(suspicious): Whats going on here, girls?

Lily(pretending to be nice, she helps Lucky up off the floor): Lucky fell so I was just helping her up

Sawyer(taking off a poster of her on a nearby locker): I hate my rivals because all that they speak of is lies about me

Lucky: What would process someone to do such terrible things?

Sawyer(laughing): My rivals envy me

Lucky: Envy is another form of flattery

Lily(rolling her eyes): You know nothing, idiot

Sawyer(in defense of Lucky, she confronts Lily): Excuse me..what did you call my sister?

Lily(yelling): It is not my fault that the retard has special needs

Sawyer(slamming Lily against a locker): If you are going to insult Lucky then you have insulted me as well. We are no longer whatever you have made us to be during these past years.

Lily(walking away from Sawyer and Lucky): I don't need you in my life anyway

Sawyer(turning to Lucky): You are my new secretary, sis

Lucky(complaining): I don't have any lunch money because Lily has stolen my money from me. I have been afraid to come to school these days because she has been bullying me.

Sawyer(hand in hand, she escorts Lucky to the lunchroom): Don't worry, Kiddo, I will buy you lunch

Lucky(smiling): Thanks


	4. Right to life

Scene 3: After School-The Scott's House

(Carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, Lucky walks into Lucas' writing studio. Lucas is busy with writing his book, my funny blue valentine)

Lucky(siting down on the bed): Hey

Lucas: Lucky, I was expecting your arrival. I am running out of ideas, therefore I need your inputs.

Lucky: I am not as creative as you so my ideas may sound dumb

Lucas: Anyway, what is on your mind?

Lucky(overcome with emotion): A friend of mine is being bullied at school. She doesn't know if she should tell someone or not.

Lucas: Your friend should tell a trust worthy someone that she is being bullied

Lucky: What will telling someone accomplish for her?

Lucas: She will no longer be bullied

Lucky(looking down at the ground): I thank you so much for your advice

Lucas: I hope you are not talking about yourself

(Before Lucky can reply, Peyton rings the diiner bell and she goes downstairs to eat dinner. Lucas follows very closely behind Lucky into the dinning room)

Scene: The dining room

(The Scott Family are sitting down at the table eating dinner)

Lucas: We have a real serious problem on our hands

Peyton: What is it?

Lucky: A friend of mine is being bullied at school

Sawyer(confronting Lucky): I know you know thats exactly not true

Lucky(begging Sawyer): Please be quiet, Sawyer

Peyton(confused): I don't understand

Lucas(suspicious): Whats going on here, girls?

Lucky(sobbing): Lily has been bullying me

Peyton(doubtful): No way, Lily can do no wrong

Lucas(standing up): Lucky, we are going over grandma Karen's house right now. Lily can't keep on bullying you without facing any kind of punishment.

Lucky(embracing Lucas): Dad, I thank you for protecting me

Lucas: No problem, love

Scene: Andy and Karen's house-The den

Situation: Lucas and Lucky are confronting Lily in front of Andy and Karen

Lucas(yelling at Lily): Lily, why have you been bullying Lucky?

Lily(in denial): Lucas, I don't know what you are talking about

Lucky(showing off her scars): Lily, you have been abusing me and I have the scars to prove it.

Lily(still in denial): Lucky, what you have on your body are self inflicted wounds

Lucky: I remember you took my lunch money from me today

Lily: All that you speak of is lies

Karen(yelling at Lily): Lily, you need to start telling the truth or else

Lily(whining): I am innocent, trust me

Andy: I doubt it

Lily(overcome with pressure, she starts confessing): The honest truth is that I have indeed been bullying Lucky. I have alot of insecurities since I have been bullied myself in the past.

Karen: Lily, your neice has Down's Syndrome so it is very cruel of you to be mean to her. You are grounded so you can't hang out with your friends anymore.

Lucas: Lily, I suggest for you to apologize to Lucky

Lily(crying, she apologizes): I am sorry, Lucky

Lucky(embracing Lily): I love you and I forgive you

Lily: You surely do have a right to be alive. You shouldn't allow a mean person like me to bring you down by saying untrue things about you.

Lucky: I understand

Lily(embracing Lucky): Secretly, I admire you for your strength and friendly personality. Sometimes I wish that you would have more self confidence so you wouldn't be anyone's doormat.


	5. One bleeding heart

Date: 2-14-2027

Place: Outside-A Green Pasture

Action: Lucky is laying down on the ground observing the clouds move.

Lucky (talking to herself): A storm is coming

Sawyer (laying down beside his sister): I have been looking everywhere for you

Lucky: I thought my absence wouldn't matter to anyone

Sawyer: You are never invincible to me

Lucky: My birthday is today. Our parents haven't acknowledged it once. I blame their negligence on the new baby. Hopefully, Aidan won't have Down Syndrome.

Sawyer: I think today is the day when we will find out. Mom and Dad are at the hospital as we are speaking.

Lucky: One child with Down Syndrome, thats enough. I am talking about myself. Our parents shouldn't have an another child with special needs.

Sawyer (embracing Lucky): I love you

Lucky: I love you too

Sawyer: Luck, people will remember your birthday this year. If they don't then we will have to party on without them.

Lucky (observing the clouds): The clouds remind me of cotton candy

Sawyer (hungry, she rubs her stomach): Yummy..

Lucky: I wonder if we will become clouds after we die?

Sawyer: According to the bible, we will live forever as angels

Lucky: We are siblings, but I consider you to be my friend

Sawyer (squeezing Chance's hand): The feeling is mutual

Lucky (heavyhearted, she stands up): I am going back home

Sawyer (chasing after Lucky): Wait a minute

Scene: The house

Lucky (angry, she slams the front door on Sawyer): Its not fair

Sawyer (walking through the front door): Whats not fair?

Lucky (hysterical): I can't do anything right. All of my efforts are useless. I try my best but karma always win in the end.

Sawyer: There's no such thing as Karma. You are not like everybody else. Your brain acts differently. You need to work a little bit harder.

Lucky: Nobody understands me. It could be all my fault for chasing people away. I feel small inside. I feel not good or smart enough. What is the point of living if I keep on messing up? If God knows how worthless I am then why he is keeping me alive?

Sawyer (emotional, she embraces Lucky): I love you

Lucky: I guess love knows what is best for me after all

(Sawyer turns on the lights and Lucas and Peyton (seven months pregnant) shout out happy birthday Lucky)

Lucky (choked up): So you did remember my birthday?

Lucas (pulling Lucky close to him): You're precious, pretty girl

Lucky (crying, she buries her face in Lucas' chest): My heart bleeds with love

Peyton: I have good news. Aidan doesn't have Down Syndrome. Thats just one less burden that we will have to carry.

Lucky (hysterical, she pulls from Lucas' embrace): You have to be kidding me

Peyton: I don't understand

Lucky (yelling): Are you calling me a mistake?

Peyton: No

Lucky (angry, she runs out of the house): I don't believe you

Peyton (yelling behind Lucky): LUCKY...

Sawyer: LUCKY..

Lucas (getting ready to chase after Lucky): Lucky Haley Scott

Scene: Brooke's house

Lucky (sobbing, she bangs the door): Please answer the door

True Davis (opens the door): Lucky Charms..

Lucky (wanders into the house): Auntie Brooke..

Brooke (walking down the stairs): Lucky, what are you doing inside my house?

Lucky (runs into Brooke's house): Can you please adopt me?

Brooke (shocked): Why?!

Lucky (crying): My family doesn't love me

Brooke (in disbelief): Thats untrue, Lucky. Your family does love you. Why are you saying that they don't love you?

Lucky: They don't love me because I have Down Syndrome

Brooke (choked up): Well, I understand now

True (excited, she embraces Lucky): Welcome to the family, Luck. I have epilepsy and you have Down Syndrome. We will make one perfect team.

Brooke (breaking True and Lucky apart): Please hold off on the celebration, girls

(The doorbell rings and Brooke answers the door. Distraught, Lucas stands outside on the porch)

Brooke: Lucas..

Lucas: Is my daughter inside your house?

Brooke (ushering Lucas into the house): Yes

Lucas (angry, he yells at Lucky): Lucky Haley Scott, get your butt back at home

Lucky (hysterical): You never wanted me. You never loved me. Why should I trust you?

True: Whoa..

Brooke: Be quiet, True

Lucas (somewhat emotional): Luck, your mom and I loved you enough to give you life

Lucky: Why is my life so important to you?

Lucas (fighting back tears): Before you were born, we experienced a miscarriage. We considered you to be a miracle.

Lucky (shocked): I never knew about the miscarriage

Lucas: So please come back home and let us be a family again

Lucky (squeezing Lucas' hand): Alright

(Lucas and Lucky farewell Brooke and her daughter then head back home)

Scene: The Scott's House

Lucas (walking through the front door with Lucky): We are now home, honey

Lucky (worried): I guess this is the point where you punish me

Lucas: No, today is your birthday. I am not going to punish you. I have never seen that side of you before. You are usually quiet and hold everything inside.

I am happy that you can express how you feel.

Lucky: So you are not mad at me?

Lucas: We are cool

Lucky: I apologize for yelling. It just had to come out. With every heartbeat, there are always mountains.

Lucas (pulls Lucky into an embrace): All is forgiven, sweetheart

Lucky: I am not jealous of Aidan. I don't want us to share the same fate. I am happy that he doesn't have Down Syndrome. I feel sorry for myself though.

Lucas: I understand, baby

Peyton (approaches Lucas and Lucky): Finally you guys are home

Lucas (concerned, he touches Peyton's stomach): Are you are in pain?

Peyton: No

Lucky: What is on the agenda?

Sawyer: We were planning to sing happy birthday, eat cake and watch old home movies

Lucky: I can't believe you still want to celebrate my birthday even after how I acted

Peyton (emotional): Luck, your life is important. You were and will always be my precious miracle baby. I would be lost without you.

Lucky: I never knew about your miscarriage before today. My heart breaks over your loss. I can't stop thinking about what could've should've would've been.

Peyton (pulls Lucky into a tight embrace): You're here now and that is what matters to me

Lucky (hungry): I am hungry. I want to cut my birthday cake. Come on, lets get this party started right now.

(Amused, Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer just laugh. They follow the birthday girl's lead. They make her special day to be as memorable as possible)


	6. Oceans of possibilities

(Situation: After the birthday party, Lucas and Peyton spends the reminder of the night in their bedroom. They watch a video of Lucky's birth)

Scene: Lucky's birth-Video Type

_Scene: The Delivery Room_

_Obgyn(checking the baby's heartbeat, she makes a terrible discovery): The baby's heartbeat is going down_

_Peyton(worried): What?_

_Lucas(worried): So what?_

_Obgyn(inserting forceps into Peyton): The baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible_

_Peyton(crying out in pain, she yells): forceps?_

_Obgyn(driving the forceps more deeper into Peyton): I am sorry that it had to turn out this way for you_

_Peyton (screaming as she begins pushing ): AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA_

_Lucas(overcome with emotion): Will my daughter be alright?_

_Obgyn: Your daughter will be alright, trust me_

_(Two nurses hold Peyton's legs. Her legs are spread as wide as an eagle's wings. A third nurse pushes down on Peyton's stomach in order to help the baby move down the birth canal. Lucas' encouraging words comfort Peyton during this difficult time)_

_Peyton(screaming as she still tries to push the baby out): AHA..AHA..AHA_

_Doctor (trying to pull out the baby): Push, Peyton, Push_

_Peyton (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA_

_Lucas (squeezing Peyton's hand): You are superwoman_

_Peyton (still screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA_

_Nurses: You can do this, Peyton_

_Peyton ( hysterical): I am going to die_

_Lucas(holding Peyton very tightly): You can do this, Peyton. You need to have faith in yourself_

_Peyton(crying): I can't do this, I am not strong enough._

_Obgyn(encouraging Peyton): You are doing a great job, Peyton. Please keep up with all of the good work. I can almost see the baby's head._

_Peyton(sobbing): It hurts..OH God it hurts so much_

_Lucas(to Peyton): You should try thinking about holding Lucky for the first time. Your suffering will disappear when you see her._

_Peyton (screaming): PLEASE GET IT OUT! PLEASE GET IT OUT OF ME!_

_Obgyn (holding up the crying baby): Lucky is finally here. Isn't she beautiful?_

_(Exhausted, Peyton collapses back in Lucas' arms)_

_Lucas (uses a handkerchief to wipe sweat off Peyton's head): You did good, sweetheart_

_Peyton: Thanks_

_Obgyn(giving the baby to Peyton to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Peyton_

_Peyton(sobbing as she holds Lucky): She is so beautiful_

_Lucas: When will I ever get a chance to hold Lucky?_

_Peyton(giving Lucky to Lucas to hold): You can hold her right now_

_Lucas(talking to Lucky): I love you, Lucky Haley Scott_

_Obgyn(taking notice of Peyton's lady parts bleeding): Peyton, you are bleeding alot_

_Peyton(worried): Am I dying?_

_Obgyn(trying to stop the blood flow): Don't worry, Peyton, you are almost back to normal_

_Peyton: Have I stopped bleeding yet?_

_Obgyn: Yes_

_Peyton(with a big sigh of relief): Thank God_

_Obgyn: I advise you take it easy when you go back home because you tore a lot during the birth_

_Peyton: Your wish is my command_

(The Tape ends and Lucas puts the video back into the case)

Peyton (emotional): I almost died on Lucky's birthday

Lucas (choked up): Thank God, both of you are now alive

Peyton (rubbing her stomach): I want to have a home birth

Lucas (laughing): What?!

Peyton (throws a pillow at Lucas): I said I wanted to have a home birth

Lucas (throws a pillow at Peyton): I heard you

Peyton: I know a home birth can be dangerous. I am willingly to take the risk. I want to try something new.

Lucas: What if a complication arises during the birth that requires medical attention?

Peyton (squeezing Lucas' hand): The doctor said I am in perfect health. The baby is in the right position for a natural birth. Everything is in God's hands.

Lucas (worried): But still..

Peyton (pleading): Please just trust me

Lucas: I do trust you but the past never leaves me alone

Peyton (looks through the phone book): We need to find a midwife asap

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

Lucas (touching Peyton's stomach, he talks to the baby): Goodnight, Aiden

(Lucas turns off his nightstand lamp and then goes to sleep)


	7. Tangible innocence

Date: 3-7-2027

Place: Lucas and Peyton's house

Situation: Peyton's baby shower

Sawyer (using a camera to take pictures): Wow, this is a lot of presents. I am looking forward to my own baby shower.

Lucky (offers Peyton a gift): Open this one

Peyton (opening the gift): More baby clothes...

Lucas (laughing): I know

Peyton: Thanks, Brooke

Brooke: You are welcome, Peyton

Nathan: The baby's middle name should be my name

Haley: Aidan Nathan Scott, I love the sound of that

Peyton: I already decided on Aidan's middle name. I am sorry, Nat.

Lucas (curious): What shall Aidan's middle name be?

Peyton: Aidan Lucas Scott will be our son's full name?

Lucas (choked up): Aidan's middle name will be my name

Peyton: Yes

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

Nathan: ALS?!

Haley: No, not that kind of ALS

Nathan: Thats good, I was about to get worried

Karen (talking to the baby within Peyton's stomach): I love you, little Lucas

Peyton (grabs hold of her stomach): Ouch..

Lucas (concerned): Peyton, are you in pain?

Peyton: No, Aidan just kicked

Andy: I am looking forward to seeing my grandson


	8. Our unfolding genesis

Date: 3-14-2027

Peyton's p.o.v

Exciting climax

Passionate love

One undying devotion

Companionship

Holy matrimony

Unfolding genesis

God's divine intervention

Easily accessible blessings

Nine month miracles in the making

Exceedingly loud wedding bells

Sacred special diamond jewels

Infant cries

Seasons of transition, celebration and growth reshape me


	9. Much needed relief

Date: 3-17-2027

Peyton's p.o.v

Tomorrow's hope

A newborn baby's cry

Much needed comic relief

A belief in faith and love

Real life miracles

Extraordinary phenomenon

Life's unexpected surprises

Irreplaceable precious moments with you

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Forever is on our side or may be not

One small victory

Restoration in the aftermath of devastation

Glee, built up anticipation, longawaited good news and celebration

Internal peace

Vacant breathing space

Eternal summer of my mind


	10. One daytime roadtrip

Date: 3-21-2027

Lucas' p.o.v

Back on the road again, let me relax and clear my mind.

My sense of direction is phenomenal. Mother nature's beauty captures my attention.

She is the apple of my eye and I never want to say goodbye. Even if we are miles apart,

I will always know where to find you. Safely, I arrive at my destination

all thanks to God's protection.


	11. Surprised Miracles

Date: 3-27-2027

Lucky's p.o.v

Surprised miracles

Unexplainable phenomena

Many numerous blessings

Important special milestones

Reasons to breathe again

A baby is born while another soul departs for heaven

Cancer survivors hold hands and dance together

Love is in bloom right here

Everyone is in a good mood and so am I

Victorious, God's word serves as food for our souls

Even in failure, there is a cure

Radiant, brides and grooms shine like stars

Optimism gives me a different outlook on life

Safe in Jesus' arms, I am home at last

Extraordinary describes the world around me


	12. Stable Rock

Date: 4-1-2027

Peyton's p.o.v

A heart with a silent voice

Nevertheless concrete angel

Godspeed, goodnight and goodbye

Extraordinary strength overcomes obstacles and accomplishes milestones

Life of a pink soldier

Its a love without end

Charmed blessed lifestyle, come on get higher

Eyes of pure innocence, color the world


	13. Inevitable twist of fate

Date: 4-1-2027

Peyton's p.o.v

Morning prophesies a great change is on the horizon. Feeling the need to urinate, I wobble into the bathroom. The sound of popping champagne bottles catches me

off guard . OH, how do I miss drinking champagne. I look down and realize my gown is soaking wet. I had mistaken the sound of popping champagne bottles for my

water breaking. A "bloody show" soon follow afterwards. A bloody show refers to the release of a blood-tinged mucous plug from my cervix. The blood is caused by tiny

blood vessels rupturing as my cervix begins to thin and dilate. Painful, contractions make it hard for me to move. My loud intense wails interrupt Lucas' peaceful sleep.

He acknowledges that the baby is coming and begins setting up the birthing pool. Carefully, he helps me to sit down in the warm water. My screams sound like

ambulance sirens. Sawyer and Lucky rush to my aid. I am grateful for my family's help during this hour of great agony. "Wow. The contractions are coming every five

minutes" Lucas points out looking at his watch. "I have to vomit" nauseous, I moan grabbing hold of my stomach. "You can vomit in this bucket" Lucas offers giving me a

bucket. . "You threw up. Thats not normal" Sawyer panics. "Mom, please don't leave me" crying, Lucky pleads. "I am not dying. Its all part of the birthing process" I

assure them. Lucas hands me a bottle of water and a peppermint. Several hours pass and neither the midwife or Aidan are here yet. Eventually, the midwife calls to say

she is stuck in traffic. She won't be able to make it to the birth. " Peyton, you should have baby at the hospital" Lucas suggests. I want to argue with him, but the urge

to push is taking over. "I need to push. You will have to deliver the baby" I demand in between contractions. "You are having a baby. You need medical attention" he

stresses. "My pain is only just temporary. I will not die" I promise squeezing his hand. Lucas puts his hand underneath my dress in preparation to catch the

baby. Lucky and Sawyer cheer as I begin to push.


	14. Tender Loving Care

Date: 4-1-2027-nine months later

Situation: Peyton is giving birth to her son at home with the help of Lucas, Lucky and Sawyer

Scene: Birthing Pool 

Peyton(screaming from contractions, she clings onto Sawyer): AHA..AHA..AHA 

Sawyer(pulling Peyton close to her body): I can't believe that you have been in labor for seventeen hours 

Peyton(still screaming, she holds Sawyer very tightly): AHA..AHA..AHA 

Lucky(wiping a tear away from her eye): Mom, I love you for your strength 

Peyton(In the mist of having a contraction, she cries): I love you so much 

Lucas(checking Peyton's cervix): Peyton, you are fully dilated so you can start pushing 

Peyton(screaming as she begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA 

Lucas(watching the baby come into the world): The baby has a full set of black hair 

Peyton(becoming tired): Is the baby out of me yet? 

Lucas(giving the baby to Peyton to hold): Here is your beautiful baby son 

Peyton(crying as she holds the baby): He is so beautiful 

Lucas(emotional, he kisses Peyton): I love you 

Peyton(smiling): I love you too

Lucky: What shall my brother's name be?

Peyton: His name shall be Aiden 

(Aiden then cooes making everyone laugh)

Lucky(whispering to Sawyer): Hopefully, Aiden will never have Down's Syndrome. Is it already enough that I cause our family pain?

Sawyer(whispering to Lucky): You were always meant to be here meaning in our family. You shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise. I am lucky to have you in my life to entertain me from time to time. I would've never became senior class president if it wasn't for your support.

Lucky: I could always use some tender loving care from time to time

Sawyer(pulling Lucky into an embrace): Come over here, girlie

Lucas(aiming a camera at Sawyer and Lucky): Girls, please smile and say cheese

(Obediantly, the two teenage girls smiled and said cheese. In that moment of time, Lucky felt truly loved and happy for once in her life)


	15. Once in a pink blue full moon

Lucas (putting away his camera): Girls, I thank you so much for your time and cooperation

Sawyer: No problem, dad

Lucky (whispering to Sawyer): Sawyer, daddy should probably burn the picture because I look ugly in it

Sawyer (pulling Lucky's arm, she leads her into the bathroom): Sis, its about time you look at your reflection

Lucky (staring at her reflection in the mirror): What is so special about my reflection?

Sawyer: Luck, you need to open your eyes. You are beautiful and perfect just the way you are. I love you both on the outside and on the inside.

Lucky (removing a strand of hair away from her face): Sawyer, I have down syndrome. I don't understand why I was born this way. I desire to be anybody in the world, but me.

Sawyer (emotional): I love you and I don't regret saying those three words. I wish you knew and cherish the part of yourself that I love and admire.

Lucas (spying on the girls in the bathroom): Girls, what are you doing in the bathroom?

Lucky (walking out of the bathroom): Daddy, I was just looking at my reflection in the mirror. Sawyer kept on telling me how beautiful that I was.

Lucas: Luck, I thank you for explaining. You are surely turning into a beautiful young woman.

Sawyer (assisting Peyton out of the birthing pool and into the bed): Mom, you have been through a lot today. You should take time out to rest now.

Peyton (still sore from giving birth, she gets into bed): You are right, honey

Lucas (removing the birthing pool from the bedroom): We won't need this thing anymore

Sawyer (wrapping Aidan up into a blue blanket): This blanket shall keep you warm, my little buddy

(Aidan just cooes putting a smile on Sawyer's face. Carefully, Sawyer places him back into Peyton's arms)

Peyton (breastfeeding Aidan): My little prince, you are a gift from God and I love you so very much.

Lucky (tired, she lays down beside Peyton in bed): Mommy, did you love me when I was born?

Peyton (talking to Lucky): I love you, always have and always will

Lucky: So you must indeed love me

Sawyer (tickling Lucky): You are beautiful, you are smart. You are special, you are loved.

Lucky (crying as she laughs): Alright, Sawyer, I understand my lesson

Lucas (pulling Sawyer and Lucky into a tight bear hug): Girls, I am very blessed to have you in my life.


	16. Pause for a moment

Lucas' p.o.v

Pause for a moment

Radio song

I long for peace of mind

Seraphs dance around me

My cute brave face

Indescribable radiance

Retrospection

Road to redemption

Ordinary heroic inner strength

Real life short-lived phenomena


	17. Redeemable Joy

Sawyer's p.o.v

Hang on, hold on

Excitement

Atonement

Laughter heals me from the inside out

Art of life

Unstoppable birthing process

God-given success

Here comes the sun and I feel like having fun today

Uncertainty fades away into the background of my mind

God cares enough to protect me twenty four seven


	18. Orange Haze

Lucky's p.o.v

Calmness deliver me into the arms of my angel

Orange sherbet sunset haze

Metamorphosis

Fifty shades of gray

Overcast

Ray of sunlight and hope

Transform me with one gentle soothing angelic touch


	19. One new moon

Peyton's p.o.v

Torn worlds apart, oceans divide us

and the tide is surely high. One miracle

from Jesus brings us back together.

We breathe with our eyes wide open

and yet I remain by your side time after

time. Please never decide to committ suicide

or leave me. Broken, your departure will break my

heart and grieve my spirit. Come and be my friend,

ride out the storms of life with me. Come and be my

lover, hide out in this shelter of endless unconditional love.

Godspeed, lead me on now and forever. I am listening, go

ahead and say whatever you need to say today. I am ready for you

to plant a seed of hope within my heart. I want to go back to the start

when everything was fireproof and waterproof. Breathe me, love, take me

deeper into the depths of you. Love is a heartbeat that makes my feet move daily.

Life is less a soap opera whenever magic and music are involved. I am hanging

by a rope, the hand of the pope. The shape of the cross resembles the hope of

eternity, heaven. The shape of the cross resembles the hope of glory, an early morning

sunrise and I cope with it really well.


	20. Feeling a moment

Date: 4-2-2027

Peyton's p.o.v

Leaving Eden, goodnight moon, soon there will be another new infant life born on earth.

Growing old with time, longing to be loved and held, yield to the power of destiny.

Breeding in an enchanted field of innocence, be shield by fear nomore.

Dry away the tears, let imagination run wild and free like a strong young child throughout the years.

Torn asunder, surrender to the tender gentle soft touch of a lover and life changes forever within a heartbeat.

Developing a thirst and hunger for liberty every hour, it feels like breathing for the first time.

The power of positive thinking gives way to hope making everyday to be worth living.

Now looking back in hindsight, giving birth has been the greatest highlight of the day.

Hanging by a moment, be expectant and be pregnant with more unborn dreams.

Within the blink of an eye, cancer can come to some hearts and blow up things sky high.

Real courageous men and women pray, wear pink and stand together united.


	21. A cherishable life

Sawyer

Likeable

Ordinary unique songbird

Valuable treasure

Angel on earth

Beautiful heroic angelic soul

Long-term lifeline

Expect to be hugged and blessed at any moment


	22. Reaching out to you, breaking through

Lucas' p.o.v

Locked closed doors,

our closed bitter hearts

suffer in silence. I miss

having you grace me with

your presence. You don't

want anything to do with

me, therefore I have grown

to love your absence. I hate

the silence between us so I

wonder what can I do to

breakthrough into you. Talk

is cheap and yet the waters

still remain deep bringing into the

light the matters of your heart.

Standing on the edge of glory,

love builds a bridge from your

heart to mine. We will always

be apart of each others lives

for as long as we keep holding

on to each other.


	23. Almost gone forever

Lucky's p.o.v

Please don't be in such a haste to waste away,

I need you to survive through today. Come

on, let us play the staring game. Can you

see my heart bleeding for you? I am blessed

with a burden, please take me back to the

start. Hopeful, I am holding onto you for dear

life. Yesterday is now gone, but the memories are

still strong. Not looking back physically or letting

go emotionally, my faith in you never dies.


	24. hometown glory

Date: 4-7-2027

Lucky's p.o.v

Living without a purpose, I don't know what I am suppose to do with my life.

Indecisive, I am stuck at a crossroads and have lost control over my life.

Wannabe a sunset, I let my heart bleed and birds feed upon my pride.

Every hour someone else has a chance to live my life for me while I pour out my heart before the ocean.

I cry for my life has been stolen from me, but eventually I will become a legend in my own right someday.

Life is too short for me to be jealous, therefore I should never compare myself to someone else.

Ambitious, I follow my heart to the deep ends of the ocean where my imagination crosses paths with my destiny.


	25. extremely loud and incredibly close

Date: 4-11-2027

Sawyer's p.o.v

After all of my friends leave me,

I cleave onto you and you never

grieve my spirit. You express your

love for me through your actions.

You love me, I just know it with my

heart so I don't have to question

you. Naughty by nature, it is possible

for me to be imperfect and to act

immature sometimes. Your unconditional

love is my cure that comes in a variety

shades of yellow. I feel less mellow

whenever I am in your presence because

your hugs bring life to my bones. You are

so silly and I am happy that we are family

for you bring a smile to my face.


	26. abloom, ablaze and aflame

Date:4-24-2027

Lucas' p.o.v

Restless, I stretch myself to the point of exhaustion.

A writer's block eventually puts my mind on lock down.

My mind is an empty nest, a treasure chest that is lacking

of imagination. Becoming burnt out, I am more likely to

be less creative and more sensitive toward negative criticism.

In the search of inspiration, I will invest most of my time in meditation

in an attempt to reinvent myself.


	27. visible invincibility

Date: 4-27-2027

Peyton's p.o.v

Shy, She doesn't want to be a social butterfly

and touch the sky. Quiet, she is a humble bumble bee

hiding within a bubble. She often desires to be alone

so she doesn't destroy her good reputation. Her job resume

says that she can't act but she can easily react to negative

criticism. Her generosity often prevents her from being tough and

practicing self defense. Wise, she is better off being a sweet heart

because she will inherit a reward for her good behavior in Heaven.


	28. essential

Date: 5-5-2027

Sawyer's p.o.v

Time is on my side,

I don't understand

why I should hide

behind my schuelde.

His eyes are on the

sparrow so there is

always tomorrow to

get work done.

Somewhere a clock

is ticking and today

is screaming for

attention like a

little girl. I force

myself to stop

being lazy and to

handle my business.


	29. northern lights

Date: 5-7-2027

Lucky's p.o.v

I feel at home here in my secret hiding place, my bedroom where I have a lot of breathing space.

I will relax and quiet my mind, may my troubled soul be gone with the wind.

I will relax and quiet my mind hoping to find inner peace and a place among the stars in the sky.

I am too blessed to be stressed, oppressed or depressed.

I will relax and quiet my mind and listen to God's voice talking to me through the sound of nearby ocean waves.

I pray the next forty eight hours will be better than the last twenty four hours.


End file.
